In the Dark
by Cerebrate
Summary: What happens when a sixteen year old Davis is sent five years back in time to an alternate universe where his family and friends have no knowledge of the existence of digimon? What if he is needed to save the digital world from a growing evil... alone?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: I have nothing to say here, except to congratulate myself on finishing a short story. Most of you may be familiar with my writing, but for those that aren't, let's just say that you should expect strange things. I'm always conscious and unconscious at the same time which, of course, leads to deadly results such as this story. This chapter will be pretty short, obviously, since it is only an introduction.

IN THE DARK

Chapter One: Prologue

By: UNKNOWN

Davis Motomiya straightened his jacket as he approached his friends. They looked over at him, smiling. He smiled back, then walked past them without another word. He headed into the restroom, looking into the dull mirror. He saw a medium tanned sixteen year old, with a spiky auburn afro, brown eyes, and a pair of goggles strapped around his forehead. Davis sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky hair, feeling that the gel had done its work.

After he pushed his way through crowds of people, he finally arrived at the cafeteria. He looked around and noticed T.K. and Kari sitting at a bench nearby. He jogged over, threw his backpack down, and took a seat next to Kari. 

"Hey Kari, T.K.," he called.

T.K. looked at him. T.K.'s figure was the same: the deep blue eyes, long blond hair, and light skin. T.K. grinned.

"Where's your lunch? You're usually hungry by this time."

Davis cocked his head as he stretched his arms. "Not this week. I'm on a diet."

Kari giggled and Davis glared at her.

"What? You don't think I'm serious? Well, for your punishment, I think I'll take one of your fries!" 

Davis leaned over and snatched a fry off her tray. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, apparently exploring the flavor.

"Tastes like cardboard and toothpaste," he remarked.

T.K. looked up at him and shook his head. Kari was still laughing.

Davis stood up and reached for his backpack. He put his arms on T.K. and Kari's shoulder and stuck his head in between. "I'll be playing soccer, if you guys want to call me."

T.K. returned to his lunch, a roll of sushi, and scratched his hair.

Kari looked back at Davis and waved. Kari had grown a lot taller since fifth grade. Her brown eyes glittered with laughter and she always carried a smile on her perfect face. Her hair remained the same; she allowed only the back to grow up to her shoulders and trimmed the bangs to just below her ears.

Davis ignored her wave unintentionally, and walked off to the soccer field.

After school, he jogged home and ran straight to his room. There, he boarded himself up as he rushed through his homework. Halfway through, he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. The hind legs of the chair snapped, causing Davis to fall back and wham his head on the bed. After about ten minutes, he finally awoke and rubbed his head. Luckily, there was no blood but he decided to take a shower. Before he left, he turned on the computer, hoping to use it before he went to sleep.

In the shower, he kept running his hand over the bump. It was like something inside his skull had shot out and appeared in the back of his head. After he rinsed his hair, he stepped out of the shower and looked in the steamy clouded mirror. Water was dripping off of him like a waterfall, but he didn't care. He struggled to use the three mirrors to his advantage and get a glimpse of the agonizing bump. As he did so, his wet hand touched the plug nearby. 

"Oh shit!" Davis cursed.

A jolt of electricity sent Davis crashing through the door, with nothing but his towel on. His muscles rippled and his eyes blinked quickly as he struggled to regain control of his movements. He slid through the open door of his room and hit the computer hard drive with the bump on his head. As he reached to feel the annoying irritation, electricity sparked out of his fingers and into his computer. 

Nearby, his digivice began to beep loudly.

"Davis! Where are you?" It was Jun.

_Damn it. I'm not going to let her see me like this._ Davis struggled to get to his feet. His digivice still beeped noisily as a frustrated Davis ran over to it. 

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled as he began to frantically push the buttons.

Suddenly, the computer screen and the D-3 began to glow a deep blue. A strand of what seemed to be data shot out of the screen and connected to the D-3. The data entered the D-3's screen and it burst forth, engulfing Davis with it. The data wrapped around him like a snake, covering every inch of his body.

"What the hell? Mom! Dad! Jun! Can anyone hear me?" he yelled.

The sphere of data grew smaller and smaller. As the edge of the sphere reached his foot, it began to turn translucent. The sphere kept shrinking until it reached his stomach. Davis felt the life being sucked out of him. His head felt hollow and his body did not respond to his movements. 

_Cody…Ken…T.K…help me. _His head swerved from one side to the other. His eyes began to close as everything around him went black. _Is anyone there? …Kari?_

Jun opened the door, feeling a blast of wind shake her hair wildly. She looked around the room, seeing piles of paper scattered about the floor. The computer screen was on, flickering on and off. The sheets on Davis's bed were scrunched together. 

Jun sighed. "Davis…you'd better not be trying to scare me."

She pulled off the sheets and looked under. She came to her senses and quickly searched the room, panicking. She opened the closet, threw out his clothes, glanced under the bed, and even began throwing open the drawers.

Davis was nowhere to be found.

Okay, that's the end of the prologue, unfortunately. This story is starting up nicely and I hope to earn it some fame! If you liked this story and would like to see the next, please review. It encourages me to write more when I see that people actually bother to read my stories. The next chapter will go further into the plot of the story and how Davis goes about his "new" life. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

_ _


	2. Amnesia

Disclaimer: 

I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: Now that Davis has been severely electrocuted, his D-3 has managed to warp him out of existence. Actually, he isn't completely out of existence but at the same time, he is. Well, you'll see what I mean…

IN THE DARK

Chapter Two: Amnesia

By: UNKNOWN

            "Davis! You'd better wake up or you'll be late for school!"

            Davis groaned. "Say what?"

            Jun's annoyingly high pitched voiced permeated the room. 

"Mom says you'll be late for school if you don't wake up, moron!"

Davis leapt out of bed and yelled back. He looked around his room, surveying the order and cleanliness. _What happened yesterday…? Was I actually electrocuted?_

Davis felt the back of his head and noticed that no bump was present. He ran over to the closet and threw it open. He froze, mouth hung open. 

"What the hell?"

Davis removed a shirt from the hanger and put it against his chest, testing the size. It was a perfect fit, but the shirt was awfully small. He flipped the shirt and looked at the tag inside. It read 'small'. _That's odd…I thought my shirts were large. _Davis rummaged through his clothes again and found that all were labeled small. _Whatever, I'll figure this out later._

He opened his drawer to grab a pair of socks. When he was about to put them on, he realized that his feet had shrunk. 

_What did that electrocution do to me yesterday…if it even happened yesterday…_ He stood up, then walked into the restroom, still across the hall from his room. He looked in the mirror and his heart skipped a beat. Davis now looked into the mirror, seeing a younger face, mocking eyes, and very short hair. Before, he could see the mirror perfectly; he was almost capable of touching the restroom ceiling. But now, he could barely see over the sink.

"Davis!" his mother yelled.

"All right! I'm coming!" he roared.

He quickly brushed his teeth and scrubbed his face and ran out the apartment door. He began to run as fast as his little legs could carry him to Odaiba High School. Soon enough, he stopped short. _Oh wait…am I supposed to go to Odaiba Elementary?_ Frustrated, he swiftly changed his direction and headed for the elementary school. 

"Davis Motomiya, you're late."

Davis's head hung low. The class was laughing at him. The teacher pushed him along and ordered him to sit in his seat. 

_So many familiar faces… I haven't seen some of these guys since ninth grade! What grade am I in now? _Davis was about to raise his hand, until he realized that he was probably going to make a fool out of himself. Throughout the lesson, the teacher began to drone on about decimals and fractions. 

Davis leaned back in his chair. _Man, I forgot all about these things.  Maybe that's why I was a junior in Algebra. _His eyes narrowed bitterly. _I was._

After the bell rang, he walked out of the classroom with his light backpack and moved on to his next course. Unfortunately, he didn't remember which class was next, so he would have to take a guess like he did for first period.

Three minutes passed, and Davis explored eight rooms. Finally, he reached the correct class, Language Arts, without being tardy. He took a seat and looked at the seats next to him. Both were empty, but Davis took some time to reminiscence before class started. Then he noticed a calendar. Slowly, he made his way towards it. When he reached it, he flipped the pages until he got to the first one. His heart sank. He was five years in the past. He was an eleven year old in sixth grade.  

"Kari Kamiya?"

"Here."

"Davis Motomiya?"

Silence.

"I said, 'Davis Motomiya?'"

The classmates began to look around, trying to determine if it was another one of Davis's sick jokes. Davis, whose seat was normally behind Kari, was now empty. Kari began to worry, as Davis had never been absent before for as long as she could remember.

"He's probably sick," someone yelled out.

Everyone settled down and continued listening to the teacher's dull voice call out names.

At lunch, Kari, T.K., Ken, and Cody gathered at the auditorium outside. 

"Have any of you guys seen Davis?" Kari blurted.

Ken's eyes widened slightly. "You mean that he's finally ditched school?"

T.K. stifled a laugh. "Davis would never ditch school, as bad as a student he is."

Kari began to panic. "Well, he has to be somewhere!"

Cody waved his hand almost lazily. "Just call him when you get back from school. Most likely he'll pick up."

Kari picked up her Calculus books and ran off to meet her friends, while T.K. and Ken headed off in another direction. Cody stood at the center of the auditorium until some seniors began to throw trash at him.

"Kari Kamiya?"

"Here."

"Davis Motomiya?"

"Here!"

The teacher gave Davis a stern look that told him to quiet down, then moved on with the attendance. Davis slumped back down into his chair as he picked out his language workbooks from his backpack. Kari sat to his left as some fat kid named Jonathan was at his left. 

Davis listened to the teacher drone on and on about nouns and verbs while Jonathan's loud chewing filled his ear. He looked over at Kari. She still looked the same except with shorter hair and a leaner body. Suddenly, an idea made its way to Davis's brain. _Say! Maybe I could go to the Digital World after school. I could probably speak to Gennai; he seems to know a lot about alternate dimensions._

Thus, with this thought in mind, Davis's mood was slightly lifted. He felt his pocket for his D-3 and felt a hard plastic object protruding from inside. Satisfied, he returned to his work. 

After three more periods of guessing classes and running around the school, Davis was finally free to go to the computer room. He sped towards the computer class, which turned out to also be one of his classes. Strangely enough, the door was unlocked and Davis threw the door open. He locked the door behind him and moved to the closest computer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Davis stared stupidly at the wallet then began to frantically dig into his pocket. After a few minutes, his pockets were practically torn open and the fabrics hung by his sides. The plastic feeling was from the plastic covering Davis had around the wallet, and the coins inside made it feel like a D-3. _I should've taken a look first. I must have dropped it somewhere._

That moment, adult voices began shouting from outside the door.

"Hey! Is somebody in there? I know I saw someone!"

Davis froze. _Crap. How do I get out of here?_

He began looking around, panicking. Then, he tried his hardest to remember his time in sixth grade and miraculously recalled something.

"I'm coming in!"

The door was forced open as the school janitor came in. His tiny eyes began searching the room, but no one was to be found. Bending down, he picked up a few strands of fiber from the floor. He readjusted his hat, took one more glance around the room, then left the computer room.

Davis jogged quickly back home. He had remembered another doorway out of the room behind the teacher's large leather chair. It was actually well concealed, but Davis had used it once or twice with motives he did not remember.

As he reached home, he quickly slammed the door shut and dashed for his room. 

"Davis? Are you hungry?"

"No, it's okay," he replied.

Jun wasn't home; she was probably at one of Matt's concerts.

Davis began to search his room for the elusive D-3. Ten minutes later, he gave up and collapsed onto his bed. A few minutes later, his snoring signified that he had fallen asleep. 

Outside of his bedroom, two dark hooded figures stood watch by the doorway. Chains were wrapped about them in a manner that it did not seem possible for them to be capable to walk. They exchanged a few gestures with their hands, then vanished into the shadows of the apartment.

The bright yellow sun rose from behind the mountains and shone its magnificent rays about the city of Odaiba. Davis however, was rendered unaffected by the rays and stayed asleep, snoring as loudly as ever. Crows began to caw and flutter around the branches that formed the giant tree next to Davis's window.

"All right, I'm up!" Davis complained.

He slowly rolled across his bed until he dropped off the edge. He groaned and lay there for almost five minutes, until his father came in and tossed him into the restroom. Lazily, he picked up his toothbrush and began to slowly scrub his teeth. 

After, he ate a quick breakfast of an egg and ran out the door. He still couldn't find his D-3; he was going to ask Kari and T.K. to go to the digital world and ask for him. In language arts, he took his normal seat next to Kari and the nuisance Jonathan. Jonathan was so obese that his fat seemed to overflow from the chair he was sitting in and push Davis towards Kari's direction. Davis quickly became annoyed by this and attempted to push Jonathan over. Not only did he fail, but Jonathan had not even noticed Davis's struggle in overthrowing him.

"Hey Kari?"

"Yes, Davis?"

Davis looked around to be sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

            "I lost my D-3, and uh…I was wondering if you could go to the Digital World to ask Gennai something."

            Davis waited in silence for Kari to respond. Her face went blank, and Davis was unable to tell what she was thinking. One eyebrow went up and she grinned.

            "The Digital World? Where'd you come up with that?"

            Davis sighed. "Look, I don't have time to play games. So can you?"

            Kari looked at him in bewilderment. "A D-3? Gennai?"

            Davis froze, thinking. _Is she telling the truth? Does she really not know what the Digital World is?_ He began to ponder on a word that would definitely help Kari remember the Digital World.

            His eyes lit up. "Remember the Dark Ocean?"

            Kari's eyes traveled from the teacher to Davis's eager face.

            "Is that a video game? Sorry Davis. Remember that time you were at my house- my mom took the SNES away."

            Davis slowly nodded, in shock of what he had just heard. _How can she not remember any part of the Digital World? Anyways, I guess I'll ask T.K. for his help._

            Davis slept throughout the rest of the class without getting caught by the teacher. After the bell rang, he quickly ran off to P.E., which T.K. also had in the same period. He caught up with the familiar hat wearing blond haired boy. 

            "Hey T.K.! Wait up!" Davis yelled.

            T.K. peered over his shoulder. "Davis! What's up?"

            Davis panted next to T.K., and then spoke in a heavy voice. "I've got to…ask you…something."

            T.K. looked confused. "This isn't about Kari is it?"

            Davis grinned. "You know she wants me."

            T.K. grinned back, punching Davis in the shoulder. "In your dreams."

            Davis brushed his sleeve, then returned to his original topic.

            "I wanted for you to go to the Digital World to ask Gennai something."

            T.K. looked at Davis for a few seconds then burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that his backpack had slipped off his shoulders and he was on the verge of tears. Davis felt a sting of annoyance. _What's up with these guys?_

T.K. stopped laughing and picked himself up. He wiped one eye with his shaking finger. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

            Davis growled. "You're damn right you did. So…can you?"

            T.K. smiled. "Sorry, but I can only access the Digital World if I beat the bonus stage."

            Davis stared at T.K., confused. T.K. shook his head and began to laugh uncontrollably. He was still laughing when Davis shoved him into a trash can.

            Kari ran over to Davis's apartment immediately after school. As she reached the top of the stairs, she knocked loudly on the door. Behind her trailed T.K. and Cody. Ken was nowhere to be seen. 

            "Yes? May I help you?" It was Davis's mother.

            Kari paused. "Umm… is Davis home?"

            His mother cocked her head. "I thought he was at school. He usually runs off without me knowing."

            T.K. breathed heavily behind Kari's slim figure. "But…he wasn't at school…today."

            Davis's mother gasped. "You mean he's ditched?"

            Kari shook her head. "We don't know."

            Davis's mother ushered the trio in. "Tell me what happened."

            So Kari explained everything that had occurred, from his absence in first period to his absence during lunch."

            Davis's mother bit her lip. "Well, I suppose you'll want to look around his room."

            Kari turned to glance at her friends. They shrugged. She stepped into the apartment, and beckoned for T.K. and Cody to follow. As he entered Davis's room, the stench of old socks filled her nostrils. 

            "Let's look around the room. Maybe we'll find something."

            T.K. and Cody nodded, then dropped to their knees and began searching.

            Kari threw open the closet and looked up to see piles of clothes fall onto her. She hit the floor and cried out in surprise. As T.K. was tweaking with the bed legs, one collapsed and T.K. was crushed under the weight of the mattress. Cody was tweaking with the computer when he scraped his finger on a protruding piece of metal.

            "Ow!" he cried as he took a closer look at his bleeding finger.

            "This is hopeless!" Kari moaned, as she laid onto Davis's bed. 

            "Umph!" T.K. groaned. He was still trapped under the bed. 

            Kari hopped off the bed and together with Cody, lifted the heavy object off T.K.'s sore back.

            "Thanks…" he muttered.

            Suddenly, Kari caught a flash of bright blue drop off the bed. Scrambling to grab it, she slid across the floor and snatched it with blinding speed. 

            "What is it?" Cody asked as he placed the bed back to its normal place.

            Kari grasped the object and examined it from all side. She took her shirt and rubbed the surface to free it of dirt and other materials. Finally, she held it up so that it was visible to T.K. and Cody. Both of them gaped at the device she was holding.

            It was Davis's D-3.

            So who were those strange men outside of Davis's bedroom? Do they have some connection to his disappearance? Will Davis ever reach the Digital World? These questions and more will hopefully be answered in the next chapter so I hope that you are there to read it!   


	3. The Conspiracy

Disclaimer: 

I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I haven't had much time to work on my stories these days. I'm also working on another story which is taking up most of my time. Hopefully, I will be able to complete this entire story soon so I won't have to worry about it later. This one will be longer, as I apologize for the last two extremely short chapters. On a happier note, the story is building up quite nicely don't you think?

IN THE DARK

Chapter Three: The Conspiracy

By: UNKNOWN

            Kari, T.K., and Cody stared at the D-3. It was humming in a rather strange fashion, but the screen was pitch black. Kari shook it and pressed her ear to the device, hoping to receive some sort of response. After a while, Cody broke the silence.

            "Do you think that he ran away?"

            T.K. and Kari turned to face him.

            "I doubt it," T.K. said. "I don't think that there was any reason he'd want to run away for…"

            "Well, he's not in the digital world for sure. There's no way he could have gotten through the gates without his D-3."

            Kari pocketed the D-3 right before Davis's mother barged in.

            "Did you kids find anything unique or strange?"

            The trio shook their heads. Davis's mother bit her lip.

            "I'd better go call the police."

            Kari, T.K., and Cody ran out the Motomiya apartment, past a frantic mother dialing on the phone.

            Davis slammed the door shut before collapsing onto his bed. He needed to go to the digital world…but how would he be able to? Davis rolled around in exasperation until his mind came upon a thought. _Ken! Ken's one of those techno freaks. I'll bet that he'll get me out of this mess! _With his faith renewed, Davis hopped off the soft mattress and picked up the corded phone. 

            The tone rang about four times. _Hmm…they must be out or something. _Before Davis hung up, he heard a rough male voice answer on the other side.

            "Ichijouji residence."

            Davis paused. 

            "Hello?"

            "Umm…Mr. Ichijouji? I'm Davis."

            "Davis?"

            "Yeah. Can I speak with Ken?"

            There was a long pause on the other end. Davis rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for someone to answer.

            "In case you don't remember the news a year ago…my son…he…ran away."

            Davis choked. "He what?"

            "He ran away! I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

            With a loud cry of frustration, Ken's father hung up.

            Davis placed the phone back, then laid on the bed to ponder over the recent event. _Ken ran away? I remember that happened in fourth grade, but we brought him back when we defeated Chimeramon. _Davis sat up.

            "Shit," he muttered. The truth finally dawned on him. He rubbed his eyes and cursed more. _Damn! I can't believe it took me so long to realize… Kari and T.K. not knowing about the digital world. They really didn't know about it. My D-3's disappearance…Ken's disappearance… all the same. _Davis rubbed his forehead. _Ken was never changed to normal because the digidestined never existed, and that means he stayed in the digital world. _Davis jumped off his bed. His determination returned to him.

            "I can't think like that!" he yelled. "In my past…my other past, I learned a lot from being a digidestined. But first, it was to never lose hope. If I lose hope now, there's no telling what will happen to this digital world!" 

            Davis paused, feeling a sense of machismo from giving his "speech". _But first, I'll need to find my D-3. I know it has to exist because my knowledge of the digital world exists._

As he looked for the device, he could hear strange noises coming from the door. _It's probably Jun laughing her brains out from hearing me talk to myself_. Davis opened the door and chased Jun out into the living room. 

            After two hours of searching, Davis fell face forward onto his pillow. There, he felt something hard beneath his pillow. _It's probably one of my teeth- for the tooth fairy or something. _Groaning, he stretched one arm back and felt a metallic form. He felt his heart pause. Desperately, he turned over and flung his pillow away. The familiar form of his light blue D-3 was pushed into the bed, forming a small alcove. _Now I remember! I used to hide my D-3 under my pillow because it was the last place that anyone in my family would look. _

Holding the important artifact in his hand, he pocketed the D-3 in his favorite pair of jeans and pulled his sheets to cover his short stature. He closed his eyes as he dreamt about what the next day would bring.

            The next morning was heralded by many loud birds.  Unwilling to rise from the toasty warmth of his bed, Davis groaned and placed his pillow around his ears. However, the persistent shrieking of the birds finally caused the infuriated Davis to leap out o bed.

            "All right! I'm up you damn birds! Shut the hell up!"

            "Davis! Watch your mouth in there!" 

            Davis grumbled, then turned back to look at the birds who had flown away.

            "Lousy birds."

            Davis quickly put on his tight jeans and his usual vest. He no longer had his goggles because Tai had never given them to him in this world. Davis relaxed, realizing that it was a Sunday, and he hummed to himself as he made a breakfast of toast. 

            Walking out of the door, he hopped down the railing and onto the hard asphalt floor. Desperate for some adventure, he quickly jogged over to the closed school. 

            As he reached the entrance, the giant gate loomed above him. _Boy, I don't remember being this fat! Well, I did it before… _Struggling to get his stubby legs over gate proved to quite difficult. One belt strap caught onto the tip of the gate and when Davis jumped off the gate, he doubled over as the strap snapped. _Shit!_

Now he broke easily into the school building. Some teachers were already inside and they left the doors open for other teachers. Zigzagging back and forth, he finally made his way into the computer room. He locked the door, then plopped himself in front of the nearest computer, then turned it on. Luckily, he remembered how Izzy had activated the portal on Tai's computer. After a few minutes of grumbling and frustration, he finally got the portal to work. 

            Davis took one last deep breath as he held his D-3 before him. _Here goes… _

            "Digi- port open!" he yelled.

            There was a blinding flash of white light, and Davis disappeared.

            Kari and Tai waited patiently in the bright sun of the park for the other digidestined to arrive. Yolei was the first, taking a break from her college education. She raced towards the two with excitement. They had not seen each other for about two years. After a quick exchange of words and laughs, they fell silent. Matt, Izzy, and Sora arrived next. Ken appeared to have ran the whole way, as he was sweating heavily. T.K., Cody, and Joe appeared last.

            "So what's so urgent?" Matt asked.

            Kari bit her lip. None of the older digidestined knew what had happened to Davis except for Tai. 

            "Well…Davis is missing."

            Matt groaned. Yolei shook her head in disbelief.

            "How many times has he done this?" Yolei hissed.

            "But it's serious this time. His mother has already called the police and there are search squads everywhere!" 

            "Ugh… this is bad, " Joe commented.

            "Oh yeah," Tai said. "Here Izzy. I was wondering if you could take a look at this thing." 

            Tai took out Davis's D-3 and tossed it over to Izzy. 

            Izzy frowned. "I'll see what I can do. I'm not sure anything, though. His digivice wo-"

            "Well, since we're all here, I think we can do some catching up!" Yolei interrupted. 

            Everyone agreed and the topic of Davis's disappearance was forgotten.

            After about thirty minutes of nonstop chatting, T.K. took a glance at his watch.

            "Oh, I'd better get home for lunch now."

            "Mom wouldn't mind me coming by right? I don't exactly enjoy dad's cooking…"

            T.K. and Matt disappeared around the hedge.

            "Well, we'd better be going home now too," Tai said.

            The group dispersed and headed their ways.

            There was a giant flash of white, then darkness. A feeling of wind blasted through his loose clothes and he felt a surge of energy crawl around at his skin. Data warped around him and spun in circles. 

            Finally, Davis landed in a heap in the grassy area of the digital world. _This is the digital world…? It looks so…weird. _The bright atmosphere of the digital world had been replaced by a thick fog drifting over the landscape. It was dark. Thunder boomed nearby and rain began to fall. Davis covered his head then ran to the nearest cave. 

            In the cave, he looked around and found a bright light at the end of the tunnel. _What the…? _Traveling cautiously, he made his way through the tunnel and peeked over the corner. There was a long bridge and some magma boiling under it. _Should I take it…? _Davis shook his head. With a burst of speed, he ran across the rotting bridge as fast as he could. After he had crossed it, he looked beyond his current position. It was pitch black. Davis turned behind him to view where he had just come from. The bridge snapped and burned helplessly in the heat of the magma. 

            "Well…there's no turning back now." 

            Ducking low and slowly moving, Davis made his way through the dark cave. At the end, there were two stairs. One lead left and the other straight up. Davis took the left one, as he was afraid of heights. _This must be some sort of base or something. There's all this machinery and crap. I wonder whose it is. _When he arrived at the end of his stair, he reached a giant metallic room. The door gave away easily. A single light bulb flickered in the middle. Pulling the cord next to it, the bulb lightened up and the room was revealed. There were five cases, each one with an object inside it. Buttons and other lights glittered. 

            _What is this place? _Davis hung by one of the cases and tapped on it. He couldn't make out what was inside, though he could see the silhouette of a spherical shape. _Maybe one of these buttons will shed some light on these things. _He took both of his fists and rammed the keyboard. The lights came on. And suddenly, Davis wished they hadn't. Davis touched the glass to see if it was real.

            "No…" he whispered.

            In the case was an egg, with the pattern of flames across it. A single horn jutted out of the shell. _Veemon's egg! Who would've done this? _Frantic, he began looking at the other cases, Sure enough, there were Armadillomon and Hawkmon's eggs. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's eggs hung to the side. There were wires attached to all of them, and it appeared that energy was being siphoned off of them.

            Quickly thinking to himself, he removed the glass off each of the eggs and disconnected all the cables. With frantic speed, he gathered the eggs into his arm and ran out to the fork. Taking the path straight up, he found that it simply lead to a higher elevated hill. 

            Outside, the stench of wet dirt permeated the air and rain was still pouring down heavily. Streaks of jagged red lightning ripped through the dark sky and thunder boomed loudly nearby. From a distance, Davis could hear voices from just over the nearby hill. Curious, he dropped to the floor carefully and leaned over the edge. 

            Two armies were fighting very noisily. A group of what appeared to be normal digimon, and another group which resembled shadows. Upon closer inspection, the "normal" digimon had wires running up their necks, along with a black colored ring where the wires appeared to connect. _A dark ring! This must've been how Ken's domination of the digital world turned out since we didn't stop him… But then, whose army would the other side belong to?_

            A few more minutes of observing found that neither side could gain the upper hand. Digimon were dying on both sides and data occasionally burst every second or so. The cries of agony and despair filled the air. It did not seem possible, but it began to rain even harder.

            Davis's hair was flopping around and he felt his grip on the eggs loosen. Finally, he decided to leave. Rolling out of sight behind a boulder, he quickly stood up and ran for the computer transport. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and Davis tripped over a rock. The eggs tumbled from his arms and he hit the mud. He groaned and waited for himself to recover. When he did, he could hear snarling voices coming from nearby. From which direction, he did not know. Davis looked around quickly and found all five eggs. With a burst of speed, he shot off to safety.

            "Master…did you-?"

            "Yes. I did."

            The small Digimon scuttled back as the human figure rose. Draped in black robes and with a dark rod in hand, he was definitely a terrifying sight to witness. The small red globe on the tip of the rod pulsated every second. 

            "Ken…?"

            The human boy named Ken whipped his head around in anger.

            "I told you not to call me that," he hissed, "Ken no longer exists."

            The digimon lowered its head in fear. "Yes…"

Davis landed with a thud on the hard floor of the computer room. He took a glance at his watch and noticed that only an hour had passed here in the real world. Checking to make sure the eggs were still intact, he rushed out of the school to home. Hopping over the gate proved difficult. He rolled the eggs under the gate first, then hopped it. 

"Ugh."

Davis wiped his sleeves, which were now covered in dust. He scooped up the eggs in his arms and began to run home. At his apartment, he hid the eggs under a box filled with toys he hadn't played with for a few years. 

As Davis covered the last egg, he thought, _what am I going to do… I got five eggs under my toys, the Digital World is seriously screwed up, and not only do I need to overthrow Ken, but the other evil as well… _As he thought to himself, he took a seat on his bed. He ran his hands through his puffy hair and sighed. 

_I wish I were back in my real time, where I could actually talk to my friends about this. Why have I even come here for? There has to be some greater meaning behind my arrival here…_Davis quickly fell asleep after pondering for nearly ten minutes.

"Should we tell him now?"

The chained man shook his head and the three chains tapered onto his hood made clanging noises as they clashed with each other. His arms were folded across his chest and were bound by chains as well. His figure seemed to radiate with a dark purplish aura that extended at least half a foot off his robes. 

"When do you plan to tell the child? We are not here to play games."

The former chained figure stood up to his full height, which was nearly seven feet. He looked down at the latter and green eyes gleamed through the shadows of his hood. A sudden beam of purple threw the shorter figure across the hall and then a green electrical field pulled him back.

"Do not question my authority. I know what I am doing. We have chosen this child because he holds powers the others do not and with them he can accomplish great things if he sets his mind to it. For now, however, we will observe his potential. Do I make myself clear?"

The shorter chained figure nodded and the chain around his neck shook wildly. His penetrating silver- blue eyes were lanterns in the darkness of the hallway outside Davis's room.

"I understand perfectly, Fenix."

The figure named Fenix nodded and his chains once again constricted his body to a small figure of four feet. 

"Then we will now leave."

A casual nod of Fenix's head opened a small red rift next to him. As they stepped in, they melted into transparent forms and gradually disappeared into the rift. The rift close behind them with a crackling noise and it was like nothing had ever happened.

Davis had his ear pressed against his bedroom door for nearly the entire conversation. Adrenal was pumping throughout him like how water would spurt out of a hydrant. His entire body was tingling and his brain was trying to carry the weight of everything he had just heard.

_To save the digital world…again? And powers? If only they would talk to me! _Davis was filled with a sudden rage at the two chained men. 

Why didn't they tell me!? They just sent me off to this past time as they pleased and didn't tell me jack! Who ever said that I wanted to go on this mission, or whatever you call it? Since when did I have powers capable of doing things besides embarrassing myself in front of Kari? I've freakin' had it!!!

Suddenly, he began to yell out loud in frustration and his cry was heard throughout the entire neighborhood.

I think that's a good place to end this story. Don't expect the next chapter to be up soon- I have a pretty busy schedule this month. But anyways, check back once in a while. The next chapter will have a change in mood… I think. Whatever- just don't forget to review!


End file.
